


The Pool's Incandescent Truth, A Falsity

by Aondeug



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslashfeb2018, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: The Sky and the Cosmos are one, and Rom and Ebrietas are too. Too bad they're only pools and oceans and not the Truth. A poem written for Femslash February 2018.





	The Pool's Incandescent Truth, A Falsity

The depth of the pool  
In her mind  
Seems nigh endless.  
Nor can she see the edges.  
 **ROM.**  
There is but a vast  
Sea  
Almost but not quite.  
It is still  
But a pool.  
   
The depth of the ocean  
Of “her” mind  
Is truly endless.  
There are no edges,  
Not even in concept,  
Only  
The sacred cosmos.  
Only  
 **EBRIETAS.**  
Yet that too is  
But a pool.  
  
Two pools joined  
In Oedipal bliss  
That cannot know  
The Sky’s true majesty.


End file.
